


Denim and strawberry pinstripes

by silvervelour



Series: Sun and love have six things in common [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 70s AU, F/F, plot with porn tacked on the end, road trip!!, they get high and have sex in a tent at festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvervelour/pseuds/silvervelour
Summary: Crystal starts the summer with Jackie.But by the middle of July, she finds herself with Jan, Nicky and Jaida too.As well as Gigi.Crystal doesn’t think twice about joining them when they offer up spare beds in the back of their RV, baiting them with the promise of a music festival in Miami, Florida. It’s one of the few states that Crystal has yet to visit and she eagerly agrees with Jackie at her side, a soda cup in her hand. Gigi smirks at her from the corner of her eye and over the course of the next month, Crystal watches her soften. She doesn’t take full credit for it no matter how many times Jaida and Nicky tell her that she should, because Gigi might be smiling as bright as the August sun but Crystal is calculated, cautious.*It's the summer of 1979, and Gigi and Crystal meet on a road trip.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Sun and love have six things in common [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903786
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	Denim and strawberry pinstripes

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello!!! so, id never thought id write crygi by themselves, but I had so much fun working them into 70s au that I had to give them their little moment here!! 
> 
> this was really relaxing to write, so I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> let me know your thoughts!!<3

Crystal starts the summer with Jackie. 

But by the middle of July, she finds herself with Jan, Nicky and Jaida too. 

As well as Gigi. 

Crystal doesn’t think twice about joining them when they offer up spare beds in the back of their RV, baiting them with the promise of a music festival in Miami, Florida. It’s one of the few states that Crystal has yet to visit and she eagerly agrees with Jackie at her side, a soda cup in her hand. Gigi smirks at her from the corner of her eye and over the course of the next month, Crystal watches her soften. She doesn’t take full credit for it no matter how many times Jaida and Nicky tell her that she should, because Gigi might be smiling as bright as the August sun but Crystal is calculated, cautious. 

Because it starts off as nothing. 

A hand hold here and there, a comfortable embrace to fall asleep in at night. They share one of the cramped pull out beds in the small living area of Jan’s RV, and watch as the other girls subconsciously couple up. Jaida and Nicky take the other pull out bed that doubles as a couch, and Jackie and Jan shield themselves behind the curtain of the more spacious bed at the back of the bus. There are whispers that Crystal doesn’t catch and then ones that she does, because they come from Gigi and Gigi’s lips and they tell Crystal that she’s  _ pretty _ , that she’s  _ comfortable _ . 

From there, they get braver. 

They first kiss in a dark corner of a grimmy bar in Arizona, and Crystal doesn’t hear the last of Jackie’s taunting. She winks at her knowingly from across the room and lifts her beer bottle in a cheers. Crystal mirrors her and slinks an arm easily around Gigi’s waist when she’s certain that those surrounding her are drunk enough to not notice, as well as calm enough to not care. Gigi leans into her, and swigs from Crystal’s beer when she quickly finishes her own. They continue to kiss for the rest of the night, between the live band that plays as the sun sets and the booming speakers that blast  _ play that funky music _ by Wild Cherry. 

The following night is much of the same, only this time they’re piled into a stall of a club bathroom, somewhere on the outskirts of New Mexico. There’s a harsh strip light above them and it tints Gigi’s skin yellow but Crystal doesn’t blink twice before Gigi’s lips are on hers. She tastes like the tequila that she’s been drinking all night and Crystal hasn’t had a sip but she feels drunk, intoxication dripping from the lust between them. Prince’s  _ I wanna be your lover _ plays tantalisingly in the background and Crystal first moans when Gigi grazes her teeth across her bottom lip. 

Easily and without much thought or coordination, they switch positions. 

Crystal backs Gigi against the wall, brackets her in firstly with arms around her waist and then around her shoulders. Gigi gives in without Crystal having to ask and before the song is over, Crystal’s fingers are unbuttoning Gigi’s shorts. Crystal is encouraged by breathy whimpers and moans that can’t be stifled, as well as nails that drag down the planes of skin on her back that her open back shirt doesn’t cover. They scratch and they dig, but Crystal lets them. It’s worth it to see the way that Gigi’s eyes roll back and then scrunch closed, as well as the moans that Crystal knows are audible above the music. 

Gigi comes against Crystal’s fingers, and for the rest of the trip, they continue to burn together.

Somewhere along the lines, they visit a lake. It’s just Crystal and the women that she admires, the six of them secluded in a haven that they’ve created together. They bring a cooler full of beers, drink their ways through half of them before midday, and with a little convincing from Nicky they all shed their bikini tops. For the most part it’s freeing, liberating, but Crystal is only a simple lesbian and she would be lying if she said she didn’t spend the next hour letting her eyes lazily trail across Gigi’s body, her chest and the soft muscles of her stomach. 

More than once, Jackie calls her out on it. 

Gigi retorts that she isn’t one to talk and it eases Crystal’s laughter that slinks down the neck of her beer bottle. She sips at it until the temperatures outside drop and when they all gather back in the living area of the RV later that night, Korean takeout spread across the table, she presses a kiss to Gigi’s cheek. It’s tender, gentler than they’ve been with each other thus far, but it feels appropriate and echoes Nicky’s chorus of _ I love women _ that still rings like chimes in her ears. Jan grins at them, as does Jaida, but when Jackie shoots Crystal a wink and an arch of her eyebrow, Crystal knows that she has her approval. 

It takes until they reach Texas for them to talk about it. 

About what they are and what they’re doing. 

They walk along a trail that’s vacant apart from the six of them, and gather in a welcoming field of daisies. It’s Crystal’s idea to experiment with shrooms - always a fan of hallucinogens - and Gigi as well as Jan and Jackie join her. Nicky and Jaida claim that they’re going to head back to the RV by themselves and Crystal isn’t surprised to find out that she prefers the sophisticated action of smoking pot than the mushrooms that Crystal offers her. She makes a joke about not wanting to eat them unless they’re baked into a quiche and Crystal cackles before refocusing on Gigi.

And how Gigi’s looking at her. 

Within the hour, they’re alone. They leave Jan and Jackie relaxed in the same field of daisies, and carry on towards the end of the trail. It doesn’t go much further, maybe half a mile or so, but during the time that it takes them to walk to the peak of the grassy hill, Crystal learns a few things. Gigi tells her that she likes her, without any preamble or any false pretenses. She then tells her that she’d like to see her when they return to California and through her floral haze, Crystal agrees. They kiss, sprawled out in a patch of bluebells, and by the time that they make it back to the RV two hours or so later, the sky is dark and her soul is light. 

When they reach Miami, Crystal feels the most at ease. 

The festival lands on a weekend, and she spends the morning getting ready in a cloud of ABBA music and the smell of patchouli. Jan is dancing around the small living area with Jackie hot on her heels, and Nicky is already slinking around by the end of the morning wearing her sheer dress and woven sandals. Crystal hands her a set of earrings that she knows will compliment them well - blue and extravagant and very  _ Nicky _ \- and then busies herself with piecing together her own outfit. 

She settles on wearing dark, denim bell bottoms, with sewn on patches and decals littered sporadically across them. There’s yellow stitching across the back pocket that reads  _ peace _ , and floral garlands crawling up the sides of her legs. She’s paired them with a matching jean jacket with only her bright red bra underneath, and has Gigi twisting a couple of small braids throughout the longest parts of her mullet for her. They secure them with small blue and green elastics, and she douses glitter in similar shades across her body. There are flecks on her chest as well as her cheeks and Gigi’s eyes dart between them, searching and waiting and wanting. 

Gigi, in comparison, dresses tamely. She opts for a navy pinstripe mini skirt, and tucks in a sleeveless, high neck sweater. Her hair is scraped back off of her face - a combination of both classic and practical - and has the same glitter as Crystal in streaks across her cheekbones and beneath her brows. Crystal delights in the way that the shades of it catch in the sun, and glint against the silver jewelry that she’s chosen. Her awe doesn’t fade even as the day stretches on, and Crystal finds herself four beers and three joints into a bliss that culminates with Gigi. 

Because of Gigi. 

During Fleetwood Mac’s set, Crystal links arms with Jackie in order to belt out the entirety of  _ go your own way _ . She then all but screams when Blondie begins to play  _ heart of glass _ but with Gigi’s arms around her waist, she feels safe to do so. Her and Jan share a look that Crystal feels in her bones - a rare moment of being comfortably queer - and Crystal is happy as well as proud when Jan beams along to each and every lyric of ABBA’s  _ dancing queen _ . Jackie twirls with her, around her, and Crystal is seeing shades of pink and lilac in between the blues and greens of the glitter that’s falling from her in showers. 

They break from the group after a while. 

After being handed another two cold beers from a woman in the crowd that passes them by, they float along the sea of people and to the edge of the field. They’re able to see Jan and Jackie still dancing, huddled together and sharing sweet nothings, and Nicky and Jaida who are chuckling along to a closing speech of a band that Crystal doesn’t recognise. Gigi has one arm loosely around her waist and the other clutching her cold beer bottle, and Crystal thinks that there’s something in the way that the condensation dribbles down the glass of it. 

It’s slow, almost syrupy, and it looks the way that Gigi’s gaze feels. With each sip it gets deeper, more intense, and Crystal knows her well enough to understand that the kisses that Gigi trails down her jaw and to her collarbones are wanton. They drag like the dronning of the bass guitar that she’s able to hear over the thrumming of her blood, and sting like the sunburn that’s red on her shoulders. Gigi is delicate as she touches her but once they’ve said their goodnights to the girls, Crystal tells her not to be. 

“God-”. Crystal breathes. 

“-You’ve looked so good. All damn day”. 

“I know-”. Gigi is smug, but quietly so. 

“-How badly do you want me?”. 

And Crystal’s silence fills in the space where an answer doesn’t need to. 

They walk briskly towards the tent that they’re staying in for the night, hands never ceasing their wandering. Inebriated mumbles become amorous whispers and Crystal lets Gigi shout them out once they zip the tent closed behind them. Gigi’s lips taste like beer and smoke, as well as the remnants of her strawberry gloss that are clinging to her. Crystal licks into her mouth and then moans against her tongue when Gigi slips her hands beneath Crystal’s denim jacket, begins working it down and off her shoulders. 

It lands in a pile of blankets and pillows that they’d dragged from the RV, and then they both fall with them. Gigi’s hair is golden, like copper wires that spark electricity through Crystal’s fingertips and into her palms. The night air is a little chilly, and she’s able to feel goosebumps following the paths that Gigi traces first with her hands and then with her lips. Gigi has both of her legs hooked around Crystal’s waist, nails scratching against her scalp, and Crystal’s never had sex in somewhere like a  _ tent _ before but she guesses that there’s going to have to be a first time for everything because she wants Gigi in ways that her words don’t do justice. 

“Crys”. Gigi mewls. 

“Hm?”. 

Gigi’s hands land on the belt loops of Crystal’s jeans. 

“Take these off, please”. 

She tugs once, and then again, and Crystal clumsily complies. She lifts herself off of Gigi to work down the fly of her jeans, and then pushes them past her hips. It takes her longer than she wants it to in order to work them down her legs, but when they reach her ankles Gigi assists. She kicks them away for her, to the far corner of the tent, and then when Crystal straddles her once more they’re all clammy skin on skin. It’s hot, forbidden, and Crystal can’t help the giggle that bubbles from the back of her throat and floats down Gigi’s stomach. 

“What?”. Gigi’s smile is soft, blissed out. 

Crystal simply shakes her head, kisses at her sternum. 

“C’mon-”. Crystal taps at Gigi’s hip. 

“-Let’s get you out of this too”. 

Gigi’s skirt is easier to get out of the way than Crystal’s jeans had been. There’s a simple zip on the side, and it slips gracefully down Gigi’s thighs that part on their own accord. Crystal settles between them as Gigi shrugs herself out of her shirt, and then there are hands in her hair and heels digging into her back and Crystal might be high but she’s present, content. The high mixes with the alcohol in her blood and makes her feel light enough that when she first licks a stripe across Gigi’s inner thigh, she lets out a low moan of her own. Gigi’s grip tightens at the sound of it and when Crystal pulls away only to look up at her, she grunts displeasedly 

“If you stop, I swear to fucking  _ god _ Crystal I’ll-”. 

But Crystal has no intention of stopping, and she makes the fact known. 

Gigi’s already wet - Crystal’s certain that she has been since they’d been pressed against each other in the crowds - and she first flicks her tongue tentatively. She’s sweet, like the strawberry of the gloss that Crystal’s still able to taste, and is flowing freely down Crystal’s wrist. Crystal curls two fingers up inside of her without any resistance as feet crunch on the grass outside of their tent, but Gigi doesn’t make any attempt to stifle her moans. They’re audible even above the music that’s still emanating from the stage that Crystal can practically see reflecting in Gigi’s eyes, but Crystal thinks that it’s worth the inevitable comments that they’re going to get from Jan and Jackie as well as Nicky and Jaida in the morning. 

“There, yes”. Gigi confirms. 

And Crystal doubles her efforts. 

She fucks her harder and faster, and lets Gigi tug on the braids woven throughout her hair even if it hurts. The sting of it makes her eyes bleary and her mouth water, but she fixes herself by wrapping her lips around Gigi’s clit, and sucking as she buries her fingers knuckle deep inside of her. When Gigi’s hips begin to lift off of the blankets, Crystal knows that she’s close. Her pussy tightens around Crystal’s fingers and Crystal feels her getting wetter still before she begins fucking herself back onto them. It’s a sight that Crystal want’s to savour, even in the dimly lit tent, and she opens her eyes to the sight of Gigi’s head tossed backwards. 

“Yes-”. Gigi pants.

“-Don’t stop don’t stop  _ don’t stop _ ”.

“Are you ‘gonna come for me? Hm?”. Crystal teases. 

“ _ Fuck _ ”. 

“Yeah?”.

“Fuck, fucking,  _ Crys _ ”. 

Gigi’s body tenses, and then it relaxes. She comes with Crystal’s name on her lips and as she comes down, she giggles into the crook of her elbow. Crystal keeps her fingers pumping shallowly inside of her and only pulls out when Gigi grabs at her wrist, coaxes her fingers into her mouth. Crystal watches her with blown out pupils and trembling hands, and begins grinding down onto Gigi’s thigh. It’s firm beneath her, and Crystal knows that it wouldn’t take much guidance from Gigi to have her coming against it. She’s still wet, soaking through her panties that match the red of her bra, and the look that Gigi gives her tells her to  _ do it _ . 

“No-”. Crystal shakes her head. 

“-First, I’m ‘gonna make you come again”. 

So she kisses at Gigi’s neck, and then mumbles again. 

And again.

_ And again.  _

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @ jancox !


End file.
